


Drinks After at the Drunk Doxie (or, Hermione will get to everyone eventually)

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Face-Fucking, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Het, Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, Male Slash, Masturbation, Multi, Orgy, Pegging, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: It seems there are nearly weekly orgies at Harry and Draco's house. No one ever thinks to use Wizarding space. It's first come, first served. Sort of. And Harry and Draco hog the bed.





	Drinks After at the Drunk Doxie (or, Hermione will get to everyone eventually)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bring Back the Porn, 2017!

Draco sighed brokenly as the slippery dildo sank inside him. He held the base steady and drove it in, stretching himself open. His own prick leaked copiously as the cock stroked over his prostate. "Oh yes," Draco keened, as he pushed it in as far as it would go.

Just then, the door to the bedroom flew open, and there stood Potter looking momentarily stunned… then put-out… then, after a bit of staring while Draco fucked the dripping dildo in and out, more and more turned on.

"I can't believe you started without me," Harry scoffed.

Draco sent him a lazy half-smirk, exhaling a shaky laugh. "What are you going to do about it, Potter?"

Draco's gaze flared when Harry stripped off his shirt and climbed into the bed with him, slapping his hand away from the dildo. "Give me that, you little slag."

Draco exhaled again, the sound breathy and aroused as he let Potter take over, extracting the dildo almost all the way before shoving it hard back inside.

" _Ohhhhh!_ " Draco cried.

"You like that?" Harry watched him, first Draco's face and then where the dildo pressed its way inside with a twist of his wrist.

"Fuck you," Draco sighed -- and then spread his legs.

Which was when the prim clearing of a throat came from the doorway.

Both Draco and Harry looked around to see Hermione, arms crossed, looking half-stern and half-amused. "Really," she said.

"I just got here," Harry protested innocently.

"Oh don't think I don't know who just _had_ to start on his own here." She levelled a raised eyebrow at Draco.

He smiled serenely even as Potter's fucking him with the dildo now jiggled him on the bed.

"You coming over?" Harry asked as Hermione shed her cardigan on the way into the room.

"I think I'll just enjoy the view for a while," she said, lifting her slip of a dress to take her knickers down and kick them away. She sat in an armchair in the corner of the room, near the foot of the bed, and slid a hand between her legs.

Both Draco and Harry dropped their gazes to the movement of her wrist, though the dress fell over her hand, concealing her fingers as they dipped down to gather the slick from her cunt, drawing it up and circling it around her hard little clit. She sighed and draped a leg over the arm of the chair, watching raptly as Harry turned his attention back to plundering Draco's arse. She did love that helpless mewling sound Draco made when Harry pushed the thick dildo in all the way and then ground it against his quivering bum.

"Oh please," came from the doorway now. Pansy took one last drag off her cigarette before stubbing it out in the ashtray on the vanity. Her heels clicked as she strode into the room, and Hermione admired how her silky trousers fell around her legs. The deep V of her blouse showed off plump breasts pushed up inside a lacy black bra. Hermione sank a finger inside herself and bit her lip.

"Let me guess," Pansy said. "Draco."

From where he lay on the bed getting buggered senseless by the dildo Harry wielded, Draco did his best to shrug.

Pansy unbuttoned the cuffs on her blouse, rolling up her sleeves. "Shall we then, Granger?" She knelt on the floor and flipped Hermione's dress up, exposing her. "Get your gorgeous arse down here."

Hermione's breath hitched as Pansy grabbed her hips and jerked her to the edge of the chair, spreading her thighs still wider before flicking her bobbed hair out of the way and lowering her mouth between Hermione's legs.

Hermione groaned, long and loud, and when she opened her eyes it was to find Harry watching over his shoulder, his pupils blown and a hungry look on his face. "Maybe you'll get a turn later if Malfoy doesn't wear you out first," she told him. And then when Pansy licked harder at her clit, she dissolved into a new groan of pleasure.

"Right," came from the doorway now. "I see how it is."

"Oh Ron," Hermione chided. "Just get in here why don't you?"

At that, Pansy began loosening her belt. She lifted her mouth to say, "Yes, do get to it, Weasley," pushing her own trousers and panties around her knees, before gently opening the lips of Hermione's cunt once more and delving in with her tongue.

"I just don't understand why I'm always la…" Ron's complaint stalled out at the exposure of Pansy Parkinson's full round arse… at the sudden gasped sigh from his wife's mouth. "Right," he said, dazed. Then he strode over determinedly and sank to the floor behind Pansy, rubbing his hands over her arse a moment. "Never mind all that," he said. He sank his face between her cheeks to rim her soft, clenched-tight hole.

Pansy groaned into Hermione's pussy, and Hermione pulled down the top of her dress so that she could pinch her own nipples.

"Merlin, Potter, turn me over for fuck's sake," came a whiny complaint from the bed. "I can't do this while staring at Weasley's arse. Please, I beg of y--" 

Harry withdrew the dildo and complied with Draco's request, flipping him over onto his knees. He pushed two fingers up Draco's arse from behind. "Yes?" he checked, tenderly finger-fucking him.

"Oh bloody hell, yes," Draco whined anew. "Please, Harry, yes."

So Harry withdrew his fingers and eased the dildo back inside.

Which was when a new voice rang out from the doorway. "Of course these two get the bed again." 

"Hey, Mill," Pansy lifted her mouth to say.

"It is _our_ bed," Harry reminded her and then was drowned out by Draco's loud moaning when he moved the dildo faster.

Millicent rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She drew her wand and cast a softening charm on the floor, to which both Pansy and Ron groaned. "You're welcome," Millicent drawled. Then she unfastened her trousers, pulling her strap-on free and conjuring lube. "Trousers down, Weasley. I haven't got all day."

Ron fumbled with getting them down whilst still eating Pansy's arse.

"You're breaking his concentration," Pansy complained, before Hermione took her head and shoved it back down between her legs.

"For the love of Merlin, I was almost there."

"You should straddle her face, Granger," Draco called from the bed. "She told me once that you did that to her and it was so hot she came for like an hour."

Pansy lifted a hand to give him the finger, and Draco laughed and dropped his face back down to the bed.

Millicent knelt behind Ron and rubbed her slick strap-on down the crack of his arse. "Been a while, Weasley. You still know how to take a cock like a good boy?" When he neglected to answer, she landed a hard spank to his left cheek.

"Bloody hell, Bulstrode, yes. Just do it already."

"Do you want to keep your tongue up Pansy's arse or fuck it while I fuck you?" Millicent was ever-thoughtful of everyone's needs.

"That second thing," Hermione requested, still holding Pansy's head in place. Though she glanced down at her, and when their gazes met, she winked.

Ron lifted rosy lips. "Lend a hand, dear?" 

Hermione obliged, withdrawing her wand and helpfully cast a lubrication charm. Being the brightest witch of her age, it slicked both Pansy's arse and Ron's cock.

"Nice," Millicent observed, stroking her strap-on idly. "Teach me that later?"

Hermione quirked a smile at her. "Anytime."

Ron lined up behind Pansy, catching his wife's gaze and holding it as he thrust forward and slid his prick into Pansy's tight hole slowly.

Pansy groaned into Hermione's cunt, making Hermione shiver hard as she watched Ron fuck himself inside her. When he'd buried himself to the hilt, he dropped his head back, eyes closing, and just breathed, his dick throbbing.

"Ready?" Millicent asked.

"Need a minute," Ron groaned, to which Millicent rolled her eyes, impatiently thwacking her dildo against his hip.

Once he'd caught his breath, Ron folded over Pansy's body and widened his knees.

Millicent held her cock, stroked it over Ron's arsehole a couple of times, and then pressed forward until she breached. Ron cried out against the middle of Pansy's back. Pansy, for her part, unbuttoned and opened her blouse, unhooking the front clasp of her bra, and Ron slid his hands up her body, grabbing her tits and squeezing. Pansy whimpered, bucking back.

"That's it, Weasley. You hold on now." Millicent pulled back and then slammed home inside him.

Ron and Pansy both grunted with the force of it, and Ron looked up to find his wife watching avidly.

Which was when a wicked chuckle came from the doorway.

"My my, look at all the eager beavers," Ginny said. "I'm only five minutes late, I think." 

"Practice run long?" Harry asked as he tapped his wand against the dildo up Draco's arse and it began vibrating.

"Oh fucking Merlin's _fuck_ ," Draco whined.

"Yeah," Ginny answered, hardly sparing the bed a glance, already too taken with the scene on the floor in front of the chair. "You wear it well, Millie."

Millicent turned a smirk on her, and then when Ginny knelt behind her and pressed against her body, she stilled up Ron's bum to enjoy the feel of Ginny's hands stroking her hips and slipping up her stomach to cup her breasts.

Ron's fervent thrusting into Pansy dislodged the dildo from his own arse, so Ginny reached down to grasp it around the base. "Here. Let me help you."

"Shut it, Gin," Ron gritted out. But he held still just the same as Ginny aimed and then Millicent pushed it back inside.

"That's right," Ginny encouraged, hands grasping Millicent's thrusting hips. "Merlin, that's a nice cock. Would you like it to vibrate up against your clit while you bang my brother, hmm?" She slipped her hand inside Millicent's shirt, inside her bra, and twisted her nipple. "Would you like that? Could you come like that?" Ginny whispered.

"Fuck," Millicent groaned.

Ginny drew her wand and tapped it against the strap holding the dildo in place, and the buzzing from the bed was joined by buzzing from the floor, and several groans filled the air, one on top of the other.

One of those groans was from the doorway. "Bloody hell, people. All the good spots are taken."

"Oh poor Blaise can't be in the middle," Millicent mocked and then sighed as Ginny's lips found her neck.

"It's been months since I got the bed as well," Blaise said. "Isn't that right, Granger?"

Hermione, now panting and so close, lifted her gaze and found Blaise licking his bottom lip as he stared at her exposed tits.

He sighed and made his way over to the vanity mirror. He caught Hermione's reflection in it, her eyes following him, and proceeded to unbutton his shirt, revealing a well-muscled chest and abs. When she closed her eyes and began moaning, he turned his attention back on himself, drawing out his cock and giving it a nice, slow tug, periodically checking out the room's activities before admiring his own reflection once more.

"You're all wankers," Cho said from the doorway now. "I thought this week was 'Hogwarts apparel'."

"Next week," everyone in the room replied.

Cho stood there pouting in her tight white blouse, her blue tie loose, short grey skirt riding high on her thighs. Merlin, she'd even done knee-high white socks to complete the look.

"Aren't you a Ravenclaw?" Ron asked. "Shouldn't you be the one to remember these things?"

"Weasley, if you can carry on a conversation while you arse-fuck someone, you're not doing it properly," Pansy growled.

Ron took her criticism to heart and fucked her harder, and Pansy cried out, laying her cheek against Hermione's thigh. 

Hermione stroked the hair from her face. "That better?" she asked. "Now how about you make me come a third time, darling?"

Pansy turned a predatory smile up at her and then lowered her swollen mouth once more between Hermione's legs.

Meanwhile, Blaise waved his wand and shut the door at Cho's back, stalking over to where she stood, one high-heeled Mary Jane wobbling and bowing out as she bit her lip and watched him near. He smoothed his hands up her thighs, reaching up under her skirt. She gasped when he ripped into her knickers, leaving the crotch of them in tatters and backing her against the door. Her arms encircled his neck as he lifted her, pinning her there. He guided his cock between her legs, finding her soaked, and pushed inside, fucking her slow and hard.

Which is when a loud _thunk_ came from the other side of the door.

"Oi!" came Seamus' muffled shout.

Dean knocked. "Let us in!"

"Too crowded," Draco shouted back. "Fuck in the hall!"

Harry snorted a laugh but then turned to Blaise and Cho. "Could you maybe take that elsewhere?"

Blaise rolled his eyes but carried Cho over to the vanity, sitting her arse on the edge and then renewing his thrusting inside her.

"Gee, thanks," Seamus said dryly as he and Dean joined the group. "Nice of everybody to wait. You're all really lovely."

Dean shut the door behind at his back, and then gave his boyfriend a smirk. He pressed gently on the top of Seamus' head, mid-rant, until he lowered himself to his knees. Dean's other hand withdrew his cock from his pants. Seamus' ire dissipated instantly, as Dean knew it would, and he eagerly leaned forward, licking the slick head and then sucking Dean's cock between his lips with fervor.

Ron came first, though technically it had been Hermione -- and some time ago, and then again -- but it was always difficult to track such things in the moment. Ron, if asked, would say he came first since Hermione was still at it after all, though his wife would be quick to point out that there was no badge to be had for the occasion and one could argue that longevity might be more positively regarded in some instances.

Nevertheless, Ron came and came hard inside Pansy's arse, a ragged groan tearing from his throat. Millicent drew her strap-on out of him and performed a quick cleaning charm on it, after which Ginny wrapped her hand around it and began stroking, making sure to press the vibrating base back against Millicent's cunt with every pass.

Not to be outdone, Cho began moaning loudly from the vanity, followed very shortly by Blaise as they rattled the mirror upon completion. 

Hermione came the third time, finally shoving Pansy's head from between her thighs when it became too much. Pansy wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"Come here, love," Hermione purred, sitting up more in the chair. 

Pansy crawled into her lap, straddling her, and Hermione snuck her hand between her legs. Pansy shuddered as Hermione's fingers dipped inside her, and her breasts swayed and bounced in Hermione's face as she rode her hand to a fast and breathy end.

Seamus came on the floor with Dean's cock shooting inside his mouth. Dean's hand smoothed over his boyfriend's head, and he smiled down at him. "I told you it would be fine if we were late."

Ron had pulled up his jeans, sitting his arse on the floor to catch his breath, his gaze inadvertently landing on the way his sister's hand moved up and down Millicent's cock. She brought Millicent off, grinding the vibrating base against her pussy, her lips close to Millicent's ear, teeth grazing the lobe while Millicent finished. 

Ginny then lifted her gaze, spying her brother watching them from the floor, his cheeks still rosy from his own orgasm, jeans left unzipped. Ginny left off pinching Millicent's nipple and instead shoved her hand into her own trousers, fingers working fast on her clit. She shuddered. Ron licked his lips. And then Ginny gasped, eyes falling shut finally as she climaxed.

Which only left the bed.

"Merlin, Draco, come _on_ ," Blaise complained.

Harry took pity on the group -- and a little bit on Draco. He flipped Draco back over onto his back again and pushed the dildo home, grinding it deep. He left it there, pressing his own body between Draco's legs to hold it in, and wrapped his hand around Draco's cock, leaning down to whisper things into Draco's ear that no one could quite make out, his hand tender but determined as he stroked Draco off. Draco mewled at whatever Harry had said, bucking into Harry's hand. And then a ragged wailing sound wrenched from him as he began to come, the dildo far up his arse, Harry's hand coaxing his cock, whispered words in Draco's ear.

"Merlin, finally," Pansy said, having donned her trousers again. "Anyone for martinis at the Drunk Doxie?"

There were several assenting voices, some still panting.

"I think Ron and I may pass," Hermione told her, but then she leaned in and murmured in Pansy's ear. "But you're welcome at ours when you're done." She kissed Pansy's cheek, her lips lingering and then descending to the side of her neck. 

Pansy sighed. "I'll see you later then, Granger." She lifted her gaze. "Weasley?"

"Parkinson." He smiled at her and then made to take his wife's arm.

"Oh, just a moment, dear," she told him, making her way to the bed where she touched Harry's shoulder. "Tomorrow night? Will you both be here?"

Harry looked at Draco who only managed an exhausted nod.

"Good," Hermione said, a blush rising to her cheeks at the mere hint of the anticipation. "See you then." She leaned in and gave Harry a kiss, then reached over to smooth back Draco's hair. "Oh Harry," she said then with some alarm, catching sight of the quite large bulge still pressing firmly at his jeans. "You haven't…? You never…?"

He slanted her a grin. "But I will," he said. "Have a good night, Hermione. Ron. Pansy."

The other two waved, following the rest of the group out the bedroom door. Hermione only lingered a little -- just enough to watch Harry guide Draco's head onto a couple of plump pillows. Just enough to watch him unfasten his jeans and unleash his heavy cock.

As he straddled Draco's face, Hermione saw the look of both hunger and adoration in Harry's eyes. She saw it returned as Draco gazed up at him. Harry turned slightly then and saw her skulking about.

"He gave me the idea," Harry said, giving her a quick wink.

_You should straddle her face, Granger._

"Ah yes," she said, smiling and snatching up her cardigan from the floor. "Well, enjoy. I know I did." 

"We will," Draco said in a dreamy voice.

Hermione left just after Harry slid his cock along Draco's bottom lip, just as he began pressing it inside Draco's opening mouth. An aroused sigh shivered from her lips as she stepped into the hall.

"Hermione!" Ron called from downstairs.

"Yeah, Granger, move your arse!" Pansy added.

Hermione smirked. "Coming!" she called back, shutting the door with a soft snick. On only slightly wobbly legs, she made her way down the hall.


End file.
